


Drarry Microfic : Bonfire

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarry Microfics [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Fire, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: As I watched him sit by the fire, moonlight shining down on him, I could tell that the years had changed him. His features not as sharp, his eyes brighter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Microfics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113911
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: January 2021





	Drarry Microfic : Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Bonfire'.

He had always been like a fire to me. I never dared to get close to him. Afraid to touch the flame and get burnt.

As I watched him sit by the fire, moonlight shining down on him, I could tell that the years had changed him. His features not as sharp, his eyes brighter.

I took a step closer, and as I did I could feel the same old spark there had always been. The spark that had lit the fire inside of me. But I was no longer afraid to get burnt.

The years had changed me too.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
